


Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle - Angel With A Shotgun

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Action, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvideo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute for Selina & Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle - Angel With A Shotgun




End file.
